fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Islands
The Islands of Farovia There are a number of islands and locations throughout Farovia which can be fished at. Each island or location has different boat requirements, fish populations, and secret rewards. ---- WaterPort Island Waterport is the most visited and civilized island in the Farovian Sea. Visitors will quickly recognize the strong sense of fishing within the community. Great place to begin fishing because of the large quantity of starter fish. Waterport Island is the initial place a wrangler begins their journey. It has a large range of smaller abundant species of fish. The Fish of Waterport ---- Fishertonville Island Fishertonville is located approximately 7.5 miles from Waterport and often considered a tropical paradise. Palm trees and beach huts line the beach of the island. Although a haven for surfers, many wranglers visit the island due to the nice variety of fish. Minimum Boat: Beat Up Dinghy The Fish of Fishertonville ---- Blue Crescent Island Blue Crescent Island Roughly 15 miles from Waterport, Blue Crescent is the most secluded and uninhabited of the islands in the Farovian Sea. Wranglers traveling to this island must obtain top fishing gear due to the dangerous trek. Many say the journey is well worth it. Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser WARNING: BLUE CRESCENT FISH CAN DAMAGE POLES & BOATS Only the most experienced wranglers should be traveling to Blue Crescent. Pole and boat damage may occur due to the larger and more dangerous fish on location. We strongly recommend traveling with the best fishing equipment. The Fish of Blue Crescent ---- ]] Magma Reef Magma Reef is a result of monstrous volcanic explosion on the mainland of Blue Crescent. If equipped with the proper gear for the dangerous conditions, wranglers may take part in the new possibility of lava fishing. The spawned fish of the Reef offer higher rewards than the other fishing locations of Farovia. Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser For a spoiler on how to access Magma Reef, see the Guide to Magma Reef. The Fish of Magma Reef ---- Sans Culpra Once upon a time, it is said that wranglers would travel to Sans Culpra to experience the serene island and to catch some of the best fish in the world. The island was situated on the largest fault line Farovia, and according to myth, experienced a 8.7 magnitude earthquake and collapsed approximately 1000 years ago. Today, wranglers with proper equipment can scuba fish and explore the mysterious underwater ruins of Sans Culpra. Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser (Note that unlike the other islands, diving at Sans Culpra does not use fuel). WARNING: SANS CULPRA FISH CAN DAMAGE POLES & BOATS For a spoiler on how to unlock the secrets of Sans Culpra, see the Sans Culpra Quest. The Fish of Sans Culpra ---- The Islands of Icelantica There are a number of islands and locations throughout Icelantica which can be fished at. Each island or location has different boat requirements, fish populations, and secret rewards. For a spoiler on how to unlock the Icelantica region, see the Icelantica Quest. ---- Glacier Bay Many wranglers will feel engulfed by the massive glaciers and frigid temperatures of Glacier Bay - the first location of Icelantica Region. Considered the best place for ice fishing beginners, wranglers will quickly adjust as they reel in an assortment of fish. TIP: It's highly recommended to activate a 100% filled Rocket Booster when first traveling to the Icelantic Region, as it should take about 1 hour with rocket boosting (and 3+ hours without it). Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser Requirements to unlock: * Have 300,000+ gold (900,000+ gold recommended) * Follow Earl's instructions to get the GPS Device * The Ancient Mariner will then give you the coordinates to this land far far away. The Fish of Glacier Bay ---- San Digloo The village of San Digloo requires the usage of new game elements, as it's considered the second location of the Icelantica Region. Requirements to unlock: * Catch an Angelica Fish and you'll receive Snow Shoes to travel here. The Fish of San Digloo ---- Distances Between Islands The distances between the islands is estimated from the boat speeds and the average time it takes for a level 0 boat to travel between them. These require validation. A breakdown on travelling times can be found in Boats. See Also The Fish of Farovia The Fish of Waterport The Fish of Fishertonville The Fish of Blue Crescent The Fish of Magma Reef The Fish of Sans Culpra The Fish of Icelantica The Fish of Glacier Bay The Fish of San Digloo